A Moment in History
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Christine and Raoul are getting married. Les Amis de l'ABC are all invited. Eponine, Grantaire, Sydney Carton, Raoul, and Erik bond. Courfeyrac and Fiyero become BFFs. The Doctor and Sherlock crash the party. The Winchesters pop up eventually. Colin Creevey brings Harry Potter and his family. Toby, Gavroche, little Lucie, and Colin are good friends. Johanna and Anthony are adorable
1. Wedding Planning

Christine frowned as she surveyed the courtyard. Her wedding to Raoul was in a couple of days and she wanted it to be perfect. "Put the roses at the begging and end of the aisle," she called out to Erik, who was helping them. Cosette and Marius were there also, working on setting up all the seats. Christine wanted a small wedding, but more and more people had been invited.

"When are Johanna and Lucie getting here?" Cosette asked, walking over to here.

"I don't know," Christine frowned, "soon hopefully."

"They're all the way in London," Raoul reminded her.

"If you want more help, Marius has a group of friends," Cosette said.

Christine smiled, "that'll be wonderful! Thank you Cosette."

"I hear Sydney Carton is in town," Erik commented.

"Which one is he?" Marius asked.

Erik sighed, "The Englishman that is friends with Éponine."

Marius nodded, as he regularly got Sydney Carton and Charles Darnay confused. It didn't help that both were constantly around Lucie and little Lucie. Also Sydney Carton can master a French accent and Charles Darnay can master an English accent. The only thing that is different is that Charles kisses Lucie and Sydney hangs around Éponine and Grantaire.

"Marius, honey, why don't you go get them," Cosette said. Marius nodded and left.

Christine and Cosette took a small break and sat in the back, watching Raoul and Erik work.

"Are they getting along?" Cosette asked her quietly.

Christine sighed, "well, they stopped trying to kill each other. I know this is probably as best as its going to get. I still hope they'll be friends."

"I remember Combeferre telling me that's how Marius felt," Cosette said.

"Who was the other girl?" Christine asked.

Cosette smiled sadly, "Éponine. Don't worry; I don't think she loves Marius anymore, at least not romantically. They're still really close friends. And we get along okay. But we have a really weird past together, so yeah."

Christine watched Raoul and Erik glare at each other from across the room, "They think I don't notice how they treat each other."

"They just need time," Cosette said. "They both love you."

Christine didn't say anything, but continued to observe. Soon, Marius came back with Les Amis, Éponine, and Sydney. It seemed like Éponine was arguing with Courfeyrac.

"Why did you let him go to London?!" Éponine yelled at him.

"His friends were all there!" Courfeyrac protested.

Cosette stood up, "what's wrong?"

"Gavroche went to London, unsupervised, to see Toby, little Lucie, and Colin," Éponine said. "He's twelve!"

"He's responsible," Courfeyrac muttered.

"We've come here to help," Combeferre cut across to end the argument.

"The streamers need setting up," Raoul said, wiping his forehead.

The next half hour was spent setting up the courtyard. Marius would drone on and on about how wonderful his wedding was until Bahorel shut him up by dumping a bucket of water on his head. Then they had to dodge the mud spot, which Bossuet kept falling in.

"That was fun!" Courfeyrac grinned brightly, "and now, all us boys will go to the bar!" Éponine cleared her throat, and Courfeyrac quickly amended, "plus Ponine!"

"Don't get too drunk," Christine said, worriedly.

Éponine grinned, "I'll watch them. Let's go!" Éponine and the boys left the courtyard, some rather reluctantly.

Christine and Cosette shrugged, as they were now alone. They decided to go visit Toussaint and Mamma Valerius and then wait for Johanna and Lucie to get there.


	2. Real Men Cry

Once they were at the bar, they dispersed. Éponine, Grantaire, and Sydney went over to a table. Courfeyrac walked over to a group of ladies. Bahorel and Feuilly sat at the bar. Marius just stood with Enjolras and Combeferre, who had ordered water. Raoul had been ambushed by a crazy person who threw tomatoes on him. Erik was smirking. Joly and Bossuet were laughing cheerfully.

Jehan left after ten minutes, saying he'll rather take a walk. Enjolras and Combeferre left, and Marius left too, bored. Bahorel was kicked out for getting in a bar fight, and Feuilly had work. Joly and Bossuet left to meet up with Musichetta.

Raoul ended up sitting across from Éponine, Grantaire, and Sydney. After getting glares from other people, Erik sat next to him.

"You okay Ponine?" Grantaire mumbled. All three of them were drunk. Raoul and Erik both ordered drinks.

"Fine! Why wouldn't I be fine!?" Éponine drunkenly yelled.

Sydney sighed, "Ah the tragedies of love."

"But we have to be happy for them," Éponine said bitterly.

Grantaire nodded, "We're not allowed to dreammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by," Éponine cried out to the sky.

Sydney sighed and shook his head, "It's just too hard. And we're not allowed to show any emotion."

"This is awful!" Éponine declared. "Why can't we be mad? Be sad? Cry?"

"Men don't cry," Grantaire snapped.

Sydney frowned, "Real men cry."

Grantaire snorted and put his arms on the table and his head in the arms.

"You don't cry!" Éponine accused him.

Sydney shrugged, "Not anymore."

Éponine burst out crying and hugged Grantaire, who shook her off. She curled into a ball and started miserably wailing. Sydney Carton started quietly crying. Raoul and Erik raised their eyebrows, but just continued to drink.

XXX

Courfeyrac grinned at the blonde. "Hey girl, what's up?"

The blond giggled, "Hiiiiii. What's your name?"

"Courfeyrac," he said, grinning. "And what's yours?"

He was cut off by a loud laugh. A man around his age was drinking and laughing into his phone. The blonde sighed and crossed her arms, "Ffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr rrrrrooooooooooooo, why can't Elphie come?!"

The guy, Fiyero, rolled his eyes, "you know why," he mouthed at her. He finished talking on the phone and hung up. He held a hand to Courfeyrac, "Fiyero."

"Courfeyrac," they shook hands.

The blonde smiled at Courfeyrac, "I'm Galinda, but you can call me Glinda."

"Hello, Gaaalinda," Courfeyrac purred as he kissed her hand.

Glinda grinned. Fiyero laughed, "So, Courfeyrac, what brings you here to Paris?"

"I live here," Courfeyrac said. "And I like it here. What about you two?"

"We took a small vacation," Fiyero said. "Just me, Elphaba, Glinda, Nessarose, and Boq."

"Where are you from?" Courfeyrac asked.

Glinda laughed, "From faraway, sweetie."

Fiyero nodded, "So, how well are you at accepting people?"

"I love strangers. Unless they give me a reason to not like them. Then my friend Enjolras stages a revolution and we win," Courfeyrac said, smugly.

Fiyero laughed, "This Enjolras fellow likes revolutions?"

"He doesn't just like them," Courfeyrac leaned forward, "he is them."

Glinda laughed, "How cute is he?"

"Before or after he opens his mouth?" Courfeyrac asked, frowning.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows and Courfeyrac grinned, "He's a inspirational speaker who gets intense. But we love him."

Glinda smiled, "Awwwwww, so you're like a family?"

Courfeyrac nodded, "Yeah. Enjolras is our leader. Combeferre is our guide. I'm the center. Bahorel is the fighter. Feuilly is the worker. Joly is the hypochondriac. Bossuet is the unluckiest man you'll ever meet. Marius is a puppy. Grantaire is cynical. Jehan is our flower. I'll describe them better when I'm sober."

Fiyero grinned, "Cool, I would love to meet them."

"Why don't you come to the wedding?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Wedding?!" Glinda grinned, "I love weddings! Fiyero, can we go?!"

Fiyero frowned, "are you sure it'll be okay."

Courfeyrac nodded, "my best friend's girlfriend's friend is getting married. It'll be totally fine."

Fiyero shrugged, "we can talk later."

Courfeyrac took out a sharpie from his pocket and wrote his number on Fiyero's arm, "call me, I feel as if we have a lot in common."

Fiyero laughed and high-fived him. "Okay, see you around Courfeyrac."

XXX

Grantaire was asleep and snoring on the table. Éponine was sprawled on top of him, sleeping. Sydney Carton was relaxing comfortably his chair, having cried himself to sleep again. Both Raoul and Erik were completely drunk.

"I-I just don't understand!" Raoul cried out. "Why does everybody hate me? I didn't even do anything wrong!" Erik said nothing, but just stared off into space. "Sometimes I wonder if Christine even loves me," Raoul started crying.

Erik sighed, "she does."

"Does she?!" Raoul cried, "because she's always like 'Raoul do this!' 'Raoul, don't do that!' 'Don't be stupid Raoul!' and then she's like 'oh, Erik, you're just so wonderful!' and why?"

"She's marrying you," Erik pointed out.

Raoul was still crying, "Yeah, well, she still is attached to you. And I just don't understand why she is playing with my emotions like this?! I can't take it! Do you love me?!"

"Christine is complicated," Erik said quietly. "She seems to have loved me, but she's marrying you."

Raoul slammed his drink on the table, "I don't even drink! Grantaire drinks and Sydney drinks and everyone loves them! Everyone loves Éponine and she works with the Patron-Minette! But no one likes me! Why?!"

Erik sighed and clenched his fist, "Christine likes you, that's all that matters."

"She likes you too," Raoul pouted.

Erik blinked and started crying, "No she doesn't! She pities me! I see the way Lucie looks at Sydney, how she sympathizes him. And that's how Christine looks at me! And I thought she loved me and wanted to be with me but she ran off to get married to you!"

Raoul shrugged, "I don't understand her. I mean," he cried harder, "she just plays with our emotions." He fell on Erik's shoulder and kept crying.

Erik sighed, "I just want a normal family," he hiccupped, "with a normal wife and normal kids. I feel like her pet. Oh look here's our good human Erik! He's such a good human, isn't he? But I'm a monster, and I'll always be a monster. And she makes me feel like I'm not a monster, but I am. Éponine once said that friends help you forget the bad things."

"Christine kept running away from me," Raoul murmured. "She kept hiding her feelings for me. I barely even knew she liked me."

Erik moaned, "I thought that if she pushed her feelings for you aside, she'll like me. But she still loves you. She saw past my horrible deformity and she still didn't love me. She was the only person who ever kissed me."

Raoul choked on his drink, "What?!"

"Forehead," Erik said quickly. "It was on the forehead."

Raoul coughed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm tired."

"Can you get off my shoulder...never mind," Erik muttered as Raoul began to snore. Thankfully he wasn't as loud as Grantaire. Erik dozed off too. When he woke up, he nudged Raoul awake. "Friends?" Erik slurred.

Raoul nodded, "friends."


	3. Here Come the Guests

**A/N: All of their ages are a little strange. For instance, Colin will be permanently 12, but I have the next generation of the Potters and Weasleys in here too. Also, there is only one Doctor; the other is the clone one Rose has.**

Fiyero had gotten two conjoining hotel rooms for them. One held Boq and him, the other held the girls. The girls' room had a couch and a TV, so they mostly all hung out there. They were there when Courfeyrac knocked on the door.

"Come in," Fiyero opened the door and Courfeyrac grinned and bounced inside. "So, their wedding is in a couple of hours, and we need to be there soon. We have, like, half an hour to chill, though."

Fiyero nodded, watching Elphaba out of the corner of his eye. Elphaba was watching the TV with distinct concentration, ignoring Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac, however, is not one to be ignored.

"You must be the lovely Elphaba," Courfeyrac walked forward and bowed, earning a giggle out of Glinda and a smile out of Elphaba.

Courfeyrac turned back to Fiyero, "Okay, so I told my friends that I'll be here, and one or two might stop by."

Fiyero frowned, "Might?"

"We kind of gravitate towards each other," Courfeyrac shrugged. "Don't worry, they're all as charming as me," he winked at Glinda.

"Will there be anyone my age?" Nessarose asked. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Boq was sleeping in the other bed.

Courfeyrac nodded, "Yes, my friend, Ponine, has a sister your age."

Nessarose bit her lip, but just continued to read.

Someone pounded on the door and Courfeyrac grinned, "Bahorel." He ran over and opened the door, "Come in, come in, where's Feuilly?"

Bahorel cracked his knuckles, out of habit, "He went early to help set up. I heard Christine invited all the girls out for early breakfast, and Cosette invited Éponine."

Courfeyrac laughed, "What happened?"

"I ditched," Éponine said, walking inside. "I sent Jehan in my place, he likes those sort of things. Besides, they'll love him."

Courfeyrac nodded and quickly introduced Bahorel and Éponine to them.

"I hope we're not intruding," Fiyero said, frowning. They didn't even know the bride and groom.

Éponine shook her head, "you're not. As long as you guys aren't homicidal psychopaths, you can come. Raoul's brother, Philippe, invited a bunch of people from London."

"Why doesn't Raoul just stand up to him?" Bahorel asked, sitting down on the couch next to Elphaba. "I mean, he always gets pushed around."

Éponine shrugged, "First, Philippe is the Comte de Chagny, whatever that means. And also, they have a close bond. Except when it comes to Christine. It's no secret that Philippe dislikes Christine, and would prefer Raoul to marry someone else. Raoul hopes that pleasing Philippe would make him change his mind, or at least not freak out publically."

"How do you know so much?" Courfeyrac asked, leaning against the wall.

"Sydney," Éponine said, "he knows things."

The door opened and Joly walked in, supporting Bossuet.

"What happened?" Courfeyrac asked.

Joly sighed, "I woke up late and everything went downhill from there." His eyes lingered on Elphaba and her green skin. His face distinctively paled.

"C'mon sweetie," Glinda said, going over to help Bossuet, "BOQ GET UP!"

Boq groaned and sat up. He frowned but didn't say anything as he got off the bed. Bossuet was put on the bed, and Éponine ventured out to get some ice.

"Are you alright?" Joly asked Elphaba.

Elphaba stiffened, "And why wouldn't I be? Oh, is it because I'm green?"

"Well, you could have a disease—," Joly began.

"I don't have a disease!" Elphaba yelled at him.

Fiyero ran over to her, "Look, calm down, he was just—"

"He's a hypochondriac, what do you expect?!" Courfeyrac narrowed his eyes at Elphaba. "Stop overreacting, no one here hates you or is judging you just because you're green!"

Bahorel had stood up to and was clenching his fists. Glinda was by Elphaba's side and frowned, "Well, you didn't have to say something about it!"

"He was just concerned for her health!" Courfeyrac protested.

Fiyero frowned, "But he had no reason to be!"

"Everyone be quiet," a voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see Enjolras and Combeferre standing there, both frowning. Grantaire was behind them, looking moody, as well as Éponine, who looked confused.

"We have to leave soon," Combeferre said, "So, what happened?"

Everyone began talking at once and he held up his hand for silence, "What's your name?" Combeferre asked Nessarose kindly.

"Nessarose, but call me Nessa," she said.

"Well, Nessa, what happened?" Combeferre asked.

Nessarose frowned, "well the two men came in. One was put down on the bed and the other asked Elphaba about her health. Elphie got defensive and so did Courfeyrac."

Combeferre nodded, "Alright. Joly, apologize for speaking so bluntly."

Joly frowned, but Combeferre looked at him intently. Joly took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I spoke so bluntly. I'm a hypochondriac, so I worry about disease constantly. I'm also a doctor."

"Okay," Combeferre said, satisfied. "Elphaba, apologize for overreacting over a concern about your well-being."

Elphaba crossed her arms, but Fiyero put a hand on her back. She sighed, "I'm sorry for overreacting. People talk about my skin all the time, so I'm just used to being defensive. And I was born like this, so it's a weird genetic thing."

Joly opened his mouth to talk, but Enjolras placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all ready for the wedding?"

Courfeyrac was in a nice suit with a bowtie. Combeferre and Enjolras were in suits with regular ties, Combeferre with a blue tie and Enjolras with a red tie. Grantaire had been forced into dress pants, a dress shirt, and a green tie that hung loosely. Bahorel's suit was way too small, and it strained against his muscles. Joly's jacket had a pocket handkerchief on it. Bossuet had a rip here and a stain there, but no one cared. Fiyero was in a suit with no tie. Éponine was wearing a green dress with one shoulder than went down to her knees. Glinda was in a bright pink dress with ruffles. Elphaba was in her simple black dress.

"Let's go," Courfeyrac said, clapping his hands once.

XXX

Christine was freaking out, Raoul was mad, and Erik wasn't there. Cosette sighed as she looked around the tent in where Christine was. Christine's wedding dress was beautiful, but they still had some time before she got in it. Raoul was on his phone with his brother, and any sensible person knew not to go in Raoul's way.

"Everyone hates Philippe," Erik had once told Cosette. Cosette thought he was joking, but soon realized he was serious.

"Raoul doesn't hate him, they just argue a lot," Christine had said. "Besides, Philippe is cold and distant, while Raoul is nice and friendly."

Currently, they were trying to maintain order. The bridesmaids consisted of Cosette, Johanna, and Lucie. Christine's friend, Meg, was the maid of honor. They all wore light blue dresses with lace around the hem and top and on the two straps.

Little Lucie was running around, being closely watched by Sydney. Little Lucie wore a bright yellow dress and had a flower in her hair (courtesy of Jehan, who was setting up the flowers everywhere).

Cosette sighed and walked over to Sydney, "Where's Erik? And is Philippe going to show or not?"

Sydney frowned, "Erik went to do something, but he'll be back soon. And Philippe is coming, but he's being a pain about it."

"Where are the groomsmen?" Cosette asked.

"Marius is in the bathroom; Charles had to run get something for little Lucie, and Anthony went over to talk to Jehan," Sydney said.

"Where's Ponine? She's supposed to be here," Cosette said.

Sydney grinned, "She'll get here eventually. In fact," they heard the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot, "I'm pretty sure that's her."

Cosette ran over to greet the new guests. "Éponine! Okay, the guests should be arriving soon. Go greet them with Sydney. Grantaire, you can go too. Bahorel, Feuilly needs help moving the chairs around, there's a large addition to the guest list. Courfeyrac, show the guests around and give them jobs. Combeferre and Enjolras, you'll be escorting people to their seats when they show up."

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Éponine, Sydney, and Grantaire stood in the entrance, talking. Little Lucie grinned when a few kids walked in. "Gavroche! Toby! Azelma!" little Lucie ran over and hugged them all.

"Azelma, go over to Courfeyrac and ask him to introduce you to Nessarose and Boq," Éponine said. Azelma nodded and walked away. The little kids ran off to play.

"Where's Colin?" Sydney asked Gavroche.

"He's bringing people!" Gavroche called out from behind him.

Raoul walked over to them, "Okay, Philippe is coming soon. Where's Erik?"

"Here," Erik appeared. "I'll help greet the guests."

Raoul nodded, "good. I'm going to go round up the groomsmen. We should be getting ready."

"Raoul, relax," Éponine said, "and go get ready." Raoul nodded and left.

Courfeyrac and Fiyero had set up the drinks. Glinda was flirting with everyone, and Elphaba had walked over to stand with the welcoming party.

"Ugh, I hate how everyone looks at me," Elphaba muttered.

"At least your difference isn't one that makes you look like a zombie," Erik pointed out.

"At least you can blame your ugliness on a disfigurement," Grantaire mumbled.

"On that cheerful note, here come the guests!" Éponine said.

First came Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg.

"Sorry we're late," Meg said, "there was so much traffic!"

"It's fine," Sydney said, "Christine is in the tent over to the left." Meg smiled and ran off. Combeferre showed Madame Giry to her seat.

Soon, Philippe arrived with his friend. Philippe and Raoul looked a little bit alike. They both had the same dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hello I am Comte Philippe de Chagny," he announced stiffly. Éponine and Grantaire bit back their laughter, while Elphaba, Erik, and Sydney just coolly looked at him.

"This is my friend, Mycroft Holmes," Philippe said. They all shook hands.

"Your welcoming party is a bit intimidating," Philippe said.

"It's to keep away unwanted guests," Erik said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well then," Philippe said, walking inside.

Mycroft nodded and followed him, "my brother will be here shortly."

Mycroft's brother, who was extremely tall with black hair like him, arrived with two people. A short stocky, man, and a nice lady.

"Sherlock Holmes," the brother said, looking around.

The other man sighed, "John Watson. And tell the lucky couple congratulations. Oh, this is Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson smiled, and the three people were led to their seats by Enjolras.

A few more of Christine's ballet friends arrived, including Sorelli and Little Jammes. Sorelli went to talk with Philippe, while the others took their seats.

Jean Valjean and Alexander Manette soon arrived. Cosette and Lucie had run over to embrace their fathers.

"Is everyone ready?" Valjean asked.

Éponine nodded, "pretty much. We still have a few more guests that should be arriving soon."

Valjean smiled, "it's a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks," Éponine said.

Cosette and Lucie showed their fathers to their seats.

"Did Valjean adopt you?" Grantaire asked, eyebrows raised.

"No," Éponine said, "but he still acts fatherly."

"It's morbidly interesting how those four girls don't have mothers," Grantaire said. "Christine, Cosette, Johanna, and Lucie."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "I forgot how much of a pessimist you were when you're sober."

"Sweetie, I'm always a pessimist," Grantaire grinned.

Sydney laughed, "It's just multiplied."

They stood there laughing quietly. Bishop Myriel arrived, and so did Johanna's dad, Benjamin Barker (he was going by his real name just in case anyone recognized him as the psychopath serial killer, Sweeney Todd). Erik's friend, the Persian arrived, bringing another Persian by the name of Darius.

"Nice to see you happy for cheerful things," the Persian commented.

Éponine frowned and glanced at Erik.

"He has a problem with torturing people," Sydney told her.

Combeferre took the two Persians to their seats.

Mr. Lorry and Miss Pross showed up, all dressed up for the wedding. Miss Pross went on and on about Lucie's wedding and how beautiful it was.

"Your wig looks dashing today," Grantaire complimented Mr. Lorry. Éponine and Elphaba tried to hide their laughter, but it didn't work.

"Now," Miss Pross had seen them laughing, "You may think weddings are silly, but they show a true union between two people who love each other."

Mr. Lorry, red in the face, followed Enjolras with Miss Pross marching behind them.

Jerry Cruncher arrived, looking suspicious as ever.

"Please tell me Cly and Barsad aren't coming," Sydney said.

Jerry shrugged, "I dunno. Last I heard they were still working with that gang, the Baton-Manette or whatever."

"Patron-Minette?" Éponine said, helpfully, and he nodded. Jerry was escorted to his seat.

Sydney turned to Erik, "Keep an eye on him, will you? He's a shifty figure."

Erik nodded, "here comes Colin."

Colin was grinning and running towards them. "My friends are coming!" he said with a grin.

Two couples made their way over to them, with five children altogether.

One man had untidy black hair, glasses, and green eyes. He introduced himself as Harry Potter. His wife, Ginny, had bright red hair and brown eyes.

Their oldest child, James Sirius Potter, was a few years younger than Azelma. The other son, Albus Severus Potter, was about Gavroche's age. Lily Luna Potter was a few years younger.

The other couple was Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione. Their daughter, Rose, was Albus' age. Their son, Hugo, was Lily's age.

"Sorry, we're interrupting," Hermione said.

"It's fine," Grantaire said quickly. "The children are all playing at the moment, so yours can go join them."

Enjolras nodded and with Combeferre's help, they escorted the whole group to their seats. An old man came next and introduced himself as "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Two more people came running in, around Azelma's age. The boy had turquoise hair, while the girl had silvery blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my girlfriend Victoire," he said. "My godfather should be here—"

"Just come in," Éponine said. Teddy and Victoire nodded.

"I think my mother knows Christine, the bride," Victoire said. "So they'll be here shortly." They both left.

Victoire's family did indeed come. Her parents were a man with red hair and scars, and a woman who looked exactly like Victoire.

"Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur," the man said.

"I remember Christine," Fleur said with a smile, "she went to my village and sang one year."

"This is our daughter, Dominique, and our son, Louis," Bill said. Dominique and Louis were both younger than Victoire. Dominique had long red hair and freckles with brown eyes. Louis had blond hair and blue eyes.

Enjolras and Combeferre went over and escorted them.

"Is that everyone?" Éponine asked, sighing, "Because I'm exhausted."

Grantaire nodded, "I hope that's everyone."

There had all turned around when a strange noise came from behind them. Turning back around, they saw a large blue telephone box.

"How did that get there?!" Elphaba exclaimed.

The door opened and a bunch of people walked out, all nicely dressed. The leader was wearing suspenders and a bowtie. "Sorry for the intrusion, I though I'll treat them to a celebration. And this was the first one we came to. Anyway, I am the doctor."

"I'm Clara Oswald Oswin," a girl next to him said, smiling.

A woman holding his hand grinned, "I'm River Song."

Two people nodded, one with red hair, the other looking a tad awkward, "I'm Amy Pond and this is my husband, Rory."

"Captain Jack Harness," a large guy grinned, "and this is our dog, Mickey."

Another man frowned, "I'm not a dog!"

Someone laughed, and they all turned to look at a blonde, holding onto a well-dressed man with awesome hair, "I'm Rose Tyler and this is my boyfriend, David."

"I'm Martha Jones," another woman smiled.

A redhead nodded, "Donna Noble."

"Is that everyone?!" the Doctor grinned, doing a spin. "Fantastic!"

"It's starting soon," Combeferre had come over to them. "Uh, sir? Can you put that box somewhere else?"

The Doctor frowned and glanced at his TARDIS."Oh! Yes, of course. Be back in a jiffy."

Everyone was getting situated and calmed down. Bahorel was telling Feuilly that more gingers had arrived to hang out with him, which Rose had overheard, so she began talking to them. Philippe and Mycroft were talking to Sorelli, while Sherlock and John were being antisocial.

Enjolras stood in front of the seats and clapped his hands once for attention, "will everyone please be seated; the wedding is starting soon."


	4. Wedding

Everyone scrambled around to find their seats. They sat down and said the occasional word or two. The orchestra started playing the music.

First down the aisle came the maid of honor, Meg. She smiled as she glided down it. Next came the bridesmaids, Lucie, Cosette, and Johanna. Then, everyone stood up to watch Christine.

Erik was walking beside her as she floated down the aisle. Her dress was poofy and lacey and beautiful. Her hair was down in blonde curls and her veil was set in place. Raoul caught himself just staring at his bride. Erik led her to Raoul, lifted up the veil, kissed her cheek, and nodded curtly to Raoul. Something passed in between them as Erik walked away. Christine stood next to Raoul as the priest talked. They said their vows and finally came the "you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and everyone cheered. Courfeyrac jumped up into the air, followed by Fiyero. Raoul and Christine walked back down the aisle, grinning.

XXX

The reception was fun. Christine got changed and they all danced and ate. They were congratulated by everyone.

"Christine, remember me?" Fleur asked her.

Christine's face lit up and she hugged her, "Of course! We played together as children! How are you Fleur?"

"Good, I am happily married," Fleur said, smiling. "I have three children, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. They're around here somewhere."

Raoul smiled, "Let them have their fun. This is a cause for celebration!"

Fleur smiled, "Yes and Victoire brought her beau, Teddy. My relatives are here too, they'll be coming over to talk to you soon."

"It was nice seeing you again Fleur," Christine said.

"You two," Fleur and Bill headed off.

The Weasleys and Potters went to offer congratulations to Christine and Raoul. Christine and Raoul thanked them and said any family of Fleur is welcome.

Next came the Doctor and his companions.

"He has a habit of crashing wedding parties," Amy said with a fond smile, her arm wrapped around Rory.

"Everyone's welcome!" Raoul grinned. "You know, Christine has the most beautiful voice in the whole world."

Rose smiled, "Can she sing something for all of us?"

Christine gave Raoul an exasperated look and then grinned to let him know that she was teasing him. She got up on the small platform and picked up the mic.

"Would anyone of you like to request a song?" Christine asked. A couple people shouted out requests. Smiling, she cleared her throat and started to sing. Everyone fell into silence as they watched her.

When Christine was done, she said anyone could sing something. Courfeyrac jumped right on stage and dragged Fiyero with him. They sang a funny duet, which ended with them getting kicked off the stage by Enjolras for "content not suitable for children." Éponine dragged Erik and Elphaba up there and they sang a song too.

"You're the three E's," Courfeyrac said, grinning. "That's a pretty cool band name."

Éponine snorted and went over to continue talking to Sydney. Hermione went over to talk to Elphaba about witchcraft and all that. Feuilly was talking with Teddy and Victoire, while James, Albus, and Hugo were playing pranks on Bahorel. The adults were all talking. Bishop Myriel and Dumbledore were in a very interesting discussion. People got up to sing at random points.

"Time for cake," Mr. Lorry announced. They wheeling in the huge wedding cake, topped with roses and a red scarf wrapped around it.

Raoul took off a piece and gently placed it in Christine's mouth. Christine laughed and took a piece and nearly shoved it into Raoul's mouth. They both laughed.

"Aw, don't they mind us of us," Amy said, nudging Rory.

Rory nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Yeah, they do. Together forever. No matter if one is erased from the universe or plastic."

"Now let's dance!" A cry came from either Fiyero or Courfeyrac, possibly both. All the couples started waltzing around.

"Are you having fun?" Grantaire asked Erik.

Erik sighed and nodded, "I am. It's nice to see Christine so happy."

"What are you going to do during the honey moon?" Grantaire asked him.

Erik shrugged, "Wander around until they come back."

"You can stay with friends," Grantaire pointed out.

Erik snorted, "What friends?"

"Me, Éponine, Sydney, Elphaba even, and any of Les Amis," Grantaire said. "That's why they're called Les Amis. They're friends of the people."

"Sounds fantastic," Erik said drily.

Grantaire grinned, "Why haven't I hung out with you before?" Erik just shrugged.

The celebration continued for the rest of the day. Then, it was time for Christine and Raoul to go. Everyone said their goodbyes and cheered as they got into the horse-drawn carriage.

"It's so romantic!" Cosette squealed.

Éponine nodded, "it is pretty cool."

"Three cheers to the bride and groom!" Someone yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped.


	5. To America

Things returned the normal after that. Colin and all his friends returned to their homes. Johanna, Anthony, and the others returned back to their country. Christine and Raoul came back from their honeymoon. Grantaire kept drinking. Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, Nessarose, and Boq stayed in their hotel. Courfeyrac and Fiyero hung out a lot.

XXX

Mr. Lorry was at Tellson's Bank, London, when he got a phone call. After that particular phone call, he called in Sydney.

"Is something wrong?" Sydney asked, sitting on the other side of the desk.

Mr. Lorry rubbed his head, a headache was forming, "Tellson's Bank might go out of business. We have two firms, but apparently, that's not enough."

Sydney glanced at a world map on the wall, "You have an idea, I presume?"

"America," Mr. Lorry said, "If we put a firm there, then maybe we'll stay in business."

Sydney nodded, "So, are you just moving to America?"

Mr. Lorry sighed, "Well, that was the idea. But I might need extra help. So, I am asking you. I understand your bond with the Manettes and Darnays, so would it be wise if all of us go?"

"It could be dangerous, but all of us would be there," Sydney said. "Lucie might miss her friends."

Mr. Lorry nodded, "They can decide. If they want to come, we'll leave in a week."

XXX

Charles and Lucie eventually decided to go. It was hard saying goodbye to their friends, but everyone understood.

"We'll come and visit you," Christine promised, smiling.

Cosette nodded, "Send us pictures!"

Lucie hugged them both goodbye, "Goodbye."

They visited Johanna and Anthony and then they headed off to America.


	6. Possession

**Warning: mentions of suicide in this chapter**

Éponine was out walking with Azelma and Gavroche late one night.

"Did you see the look on his face!?" Gavroche said gleefully.

Éponine laughed, "Gueulemer never saw it coming!"

Gavroche rambled on about their prank, which involved a bucket of maple syrup, a fake police siren, and a trip wire.

Azelma was listening and grinning. She was always quiet, but observant. Éponine was known for her words, Gavroche for his eyes, and Azelma for her ears. Éponine could persuade nearly everyone. Gavroche was like a spy, watching everything. Azelma remembered nearly everything she heard.

"Guy," Azelma said quietly, glancing behind her. Éponine frowned and looked behind her. A dark cloud was racing across the sky.

"What is that?" Gavroche asked, looking up.

Éponine felt a cold breeze, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. C'mon, let's get home quickly. Gavroche, you're staying with us, I don't want you out on the streets."

Gavroche was so antsy that he didn't even complain or whine. He just nodded and the siblings walked more quickly than before.

"It's following us," Azelma said softly.

Éponine looked and saw dark shapes rushing towards them. "Azelma, Gavroche, run!" she yelled. Azelma and Gavroche hesitated for a second, and then took off into the dark.

They stopped and turned back to see a dark form enter Éponine's mouth. Éponine turned and faced them. Gavroche swore that her eyes were pure black.

Gavroche and Azelma were running faster. Éponine was chasing after them, yet she wasn't Éponine anymore.

Gavroche and Azelma ducked in an alley and went onto the main street. They kept running until they ran into someone.

Azelma cried out and hugged the man tightly. Gavroche glanced up to see Inspector Javert. "Javert, something's wrong with Ponine!" Gavroche said.

Javert frowned, "What?" he asked.

"Her eyes—they're black!" Gavroche said, scared.

Javert's face paled. He glanced around, "Come children, we must get inside."

XXX

Christine was doing the dishes, humming. Dinner had been wonderful, and Erik had joined them. Erik had gotten a house down the street, which was nice. Christine sang softly when she heard a crash. She glanced behind her, towards the living room.

"Raoul? Erik? What happened?" Christine called out. She had thought Erik and Raoul had seemed friendlier since the wedding, but she could never tell with those two.

Raoul lurched in and was walking funny. He was bleeding profusely. He had a large, bloody knife in his hands. There were cuts and injuries on his face and chest. But the scariest thing was his eyes. They were black, completely black. He made some sort of noise and his hand rose and then jerked back down. Whatever was inside Raoul, Raoul was trying to fight it.

"Christine!" Erik ran in, panting. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm, "We have to go!"

"But Raoul—" Christine protested.

Erik was panicking, "Christine, that's not Raoul anymore. We have to go before it kills us all." He pulled Christine away and out of the house. Christine whimpered and nearly fainted. Erik picked her up and ran down the street.

XXX

The meeting at the Musain had run late. Combeferre and Feuilly were in an enthusiastic discussion about education. Enjolras was working on a new pamphlet, while Joly and Bossuet corrected the old ones. Courfeyrac and Bahorel were telling Marius very descriptive encounters with females that they've had. Marius was bright red all over and wished to go home. Grantaire was just sitting at his corner.

Finally, Enjolras stood up, "We got a lot done tonight, thank you. Our next meeting isn't for a few days, so catch up on your rest and be prepared for spreading the word verbally. Good night."

The other Amis bade him good night and headed out. Soon, it was only Enjolras packing up and Grantaire. Enjolras shuffled some papers into his pack when he heard a clink of a bottle being gently put down.

"Grantaire, do you need a ride?" Enjolras asked, turning. He froze thought, as he stared at someone who was definitely not Grantaire. Grantaire's normal deep blue eyes were a solid black. It smiled at him and Enjolras felt himself being thrown against a wall. He was held up there, the thing holding out his arm, keeping him there.

"Who are you?" Enjolras commanded.

It laughed, "Pretty boy, I'm a demon."

Enjolras' face paled, "D-demons don't exist…" he trailed off.

The demon laughed, "Well, you're about to be killed by one."

"Is Grantaire alright?" Enjolras asked. "Did you kill him to take over his body?"

The demon grinned, "No. Poor Grantaire is still alive and awake down here somewhere."

"Why are you killing me?" Enjolras asked.

The demon growled, "Maybe because you're dangerous to us. We've heard things about your little ragtag group. Going to become the next big hunters," the demon laughed, "they said you'll be as powerful as the Winchesters!"

Enjolras tried to move, but couldn't. The demon flexed his hand and he felt his skin opening and bleeding.

"The best part of this," the demon drawled, "is that Grantaire can see all of this. He knows what's happening. He's going to witness himself kill the only thing he's ever loved, and he can't do anything about it. Perhaps I'll save him the trouble of killing himself by putting a bullet through his head myself. He'll do it anyway. Do you know what his life was like beforehand? I took a look inside him, and wow, he's had a miserable life. The only good thing about it was you, it seemed. So, when I—I mean, it's his body, so technically, it's him—kill you, he might just kill himself to save himself from the agony." The demon smiled at the look on Enjolras' face, "I'm sorry, I've been ranting. Now, where were we?"


	7. Plans

The demon possessing Grantaire froze for a second and then growled, "Useless little boy is putting up a fight, I see," he muttered, losing his concentration for once. Enjolras swore he could see the demon fidgeting, as if Grantaire was fighting against it to control his own mind and body.

Enjolras took the chance to shout out for help. He didn't want to leave Grantaire in this state of possession. Sure enough he heard shouts from below and people running up the stairs. The demon pushed Enjolras against the wall and Enjolras felt claws tear at his skin and start to bleed.

"No!" Combeferre said, running in. The demon turned and smiled and Combeferre froze to see the black eyes on Grantaire. The demon flicked his wrist and Combeferre went flying into the wall. Courfeyrac ducked and swore as he charged the demon. He was thrown away into the table. Jehan hit his head and it started bleeding. Bossuet was thrown backwards down the steps, and Joly caught him and stumbled. Marius ran, but tripped over Jehan and fell down in a pool of blood. Feuilly, however, was running somewhere else, his mind racing a mile a minute. Bahorel was following him.

"Distract the demon for a second," Feuilly said. Bahorel did as he was told, since it was a life-or-death situation.

Bahorel shouted and threw a cup at its head. The demon dodged, but it was just enough time for Feuilly to take a bucket and pour water on the demon. His skin smoked and the demon hissed. He turned and jumped out of the window. They watched him run away.

"Grantaire's still in there," Joly asked, looking for confirmation.

Combeferre nodded, "and so is the demon. Come, we have to get to somewhere safe."

"Oh no, what if Cosette is possessed!" Marius cried out. "Can we please go there?"

The various Amis were bleeding and holding broken bones, but they all nodded and quickly made their way to the Fauchelevent's where they found Devil's traps and salt lines everywhere.

"Was there a demon attack?!" For some reason, Javert, Azelma, and Gavroche were there. Everyone told their stories and they all sat down, Joly and Combeferre tending to the wounded.

"To tell if someone is a demon, you can simply say _Christo,_" Javert said.

Bahorel narrowed his eyes, "How do you know all of this?"

"I didn't stalk Valjean across Paris for 20 years," Javert snapped, "I learned things, and I learned about fighting the supernatural. Of course, demons are a whole other thing. All I know is how to fend one off. I don't know how to exorcise it."

"And you?" Bahorel turned to Feuilly. "What exactly did you splash on the demon?"

"Holy water," Feuilly said. "When I was living on the streets, I ran into a few Hunters. They taught me the basics."

"Why are they targeting us?" Jehan asked.

"Hey Javert, do you know anything about the Winchesters?" Enjolras asked him. "The demon mentioned them."

Javert frowned, "I heard they were really powerful American hunters."

"They'll be able to help us," Courfeyrac said. "We should go to America."

"That's ridiculous," Javert sneered, "There are a bunch of Hunters here—"

"We have friends in America," Marius said.

Cosette nodded. Everyone froze as the door was flung open. Erik and Christine came running in, Christine crying. She hugged Cosette tightly and Erik told them what had happened.

"Not Raoul too…" Bahorel muttered.

"Permission to go to England to get the others?" Gavroche asked them.

Before Courfeyrac could protest, Azelma cut him off, "Gavroche is small and fast, trust him. I'm going to get your friends, Courfeyrac. We'll be back soon." With that, Azelma and Gavroche both left.

XXX

They all waited inside the house, solemn. Christine was exhausted, and went to sleep in Cosette's room. Azelma came back in the early hours of the morning with Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, and Nessarose.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Courfeyrac said, and then started telling them all what had happened. Azelma sat down on one of the chairs, and Nessarose wheeled over to sit next to her. They talked in quiet tones.

Boq was sent to redo the salt lines, carefully supervised by Javert. Valjean stood behind Cosette, always making sure he could easily protect her if the demons came. Courfeyrac was with Fiyero and Glinda, and they were playing cards. Enjolras and Elphaba seemed to be making plans.

Feuilly, meanwhile, was telling his fellow Amis everything he knew about fighting the supernatural. When Javert came back, he observed the lessons, only talking to correct a technique.

Marius was talking to Charles on the house phone, his face pale. He hung up and everyone fell into an uneasy silence. "We better hurry up, Sydney's possessed."


End file.
